Morehouse College proposes to improve the research climate, environment, an capabilities of potential biomedical scientists through participation by Faculty and students, both Graduate and Undergraduate, in a variety of biomedically related science projects. The primary objectives are to enhance the Institution's biomedical research posture such that: 1) Faculty will develop research resources and capabilities to attract extramural funding from Federal, State, and Private agencies; 2) Graduate and Undergraduate students will be attracted to pursue research careers in biomedically related sciences by their exposure to and training in health- related disciplines; 3) The pool of Minority Biomedical scientists should be increased by these intensive research endeavors. Therefore, Morehouse College is requesting extramural funding for the direc support (release time, equipment, supplies, techniques, student participants, summer salaries for Principal Investigators, travel, and consultant costs) of biomedical research projects in the broad disciplines of: Molecular Genetics; Cell Biology; Biochemistry; Experimental Psychology and Bioinorganic Chemistry. It is anticipated that the requested funding should sustain, facilitate, and increase faculty productivity in the biomedical sciences. It is further anticipated that the "pipeline" for minority professional biomedical scientists (Ph.D. level) will be greatly enhanced.